wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Asinican Republic
Introduction The Asinican Republic (Asin.: /əsɪnɪcæn rɪˈpu:blɪk/) a massive interstellar republic based on Vega, 20.73 ly away from Wintermoor. The nations capital and largest city, The City of Vega lies near the equator of the planet Vega, with a population of approximately 34.5 million people. Widely considered the regions military powerhouse, The Asinican Republic has since seen some competition with the resurgence of Jeral. Over the course of multiple centuries, the people of the Asinican Republic diverted from speaking English to the Asinican language. Asinican, a combination of English, Russian, Spanish, and various other languages is the primary language of the nation History With the result of the Unification War, the United States began to see rebellion actions across the country, and across Earth sympathizers began to take action. When blueprints stolen from the Unified Human Compact were developed, Rebellion efforts shifted to complete abandonment of Earth. By -5 ERB, Wintermoor had been discovered. 900,000 people landed in a bay region on western Aelari. Wintermoor, now fully mapped by the recent colonists from orbit, was quickly colonized around pivotal points where trade and resources could be abundant. The bay, known as the Bay of Asinica, was the namesake of the nation. Based on the former United States, the Asinican Republic was established on June 12th, -2 ERB. Populations boomed from then on, quickly growing from 900,000 to over 29,000,000 only a century later. For the next two centuries the Asinican Republic saw progressive growth in economic strength and population, eventually boasting the largest economy and second largest population, only falling short of Alan Nui. Jeral-Asinican War (See Full Article) The Asinican Republic declared war on Jeral following severe tensions which eventually broke out into full scale conflict. Jeral, who had been funding pirates across Wintermoor, was indirectly responsible for the capture of an Asinican research vessel. The Asinican Republic swiftly defeated Jeral. Human-Segaruu War Amidst the Human-Segaruu War, the Asinican Republic played a major role in defending major icons from the Segaruu invaders, including feats such as taking back Averill, defending Wintermoor from the Segaruu, and defeating a major portion of their fleet during the Battle of Vega. In the Battle of Minerva, the Asinican Republic was primarily in charge of fighting off swarms of Segaruu while other nations assist in rapid evacuation efforts. Eventually Minerva fell to the Segaruu and was rendered uninhabitable. UHC-Wintermoor War With the reintroduction of the Unified Human Compact, a brief but intense war began over the Kretic colony of Pandora. A large colonization fleet originating from the Solar System emerged over the world, and began colonizing. Military defense in orbit of the world was hopeless in fending off the hordes of invaders and eventually the world fell to the UHC. The Asinican Republic was key to reclaiming the world and defending it when the entirety of the UHC fleet warped into orbit of the world. Halsian Schism Halsey, once a part of the Asinican Republic, had largely been settled by Minervan refugees following the complete destruction of the world. The world had been similar to Minerva in composition, temperature and climate, and so it became a major hub for Minervan refugees. The native Asinican population of the world soon became completely overshadowed by the refugees, who had instilled controversial laws and old Minervan traditions. A century later, the colony called for all out separation from the Asinican Republic. Seeing the potential for a gruesome revolution, the Asinican Republic granted Halsey it's independence from the Asinican Republic in 874. The Confederation of Halsey has been a close ally of the Asinican Republic ever since its inception. Present With territory spanning 7 systems (Including Irabia), the Asinican Republic is the largest nation in terms of landmass. It boasts a massive military, which has seen major successes in history, especially so during the Human-Segaruu War and Jeral-Asinican War. The nation is noted for it's Conservatism, being far more Libertarian and small government as absolutely possible. Most of the nations expenditure is directed towards military spending, or other public services. With the average tax rate of 10% (13% for top 5% earners, 7% for bottom 5%), the nation sees exceptionally large quantities of money being directed towards private companies rather than government agencies. Asinican Electoral System The Asinican electoral system is similar to old-earth nation the United States. There are 99 seats in Congress, and each territorial claim is granted a certain number of seats (Ex. Vega holds 26 of these seats, and Kamchatka holds 18). Each presidential candidate will campaign to appeal to the population under these congressional representatives. Whichever candidate receives the most votes in their respective district will give that candidate one of the 99 points needed. In the off chance there is a tie in the system between two winning candidates, seats claimed by third party will vote between the two winners. Only once has this had to happen, which resulted in the inauguration of president Donovan Haslett. In the event a leader or other government official is discovered to be corrupt, the Supreme court will issue a Judicial Warrant calling for an investigation of all government assets owned by the individual. Only twice has this happened, both by representatives. Kamchatka representative of district 13, Julian Kiernoff was the only one of the cases found guilty, after he was discovered to be part of a plot to kill his rival amidst his campaign into the house. Land Claims †: Partial ownership Largest Cities Diplomatic Relations The Asinican Republic, while vastly different than many other Wintermoorian nations, maintains good relations with all nations with the exception of Jeral. The Asinican Republic and Jeral have historically had major distrust in each other due to past conflicts. Since Jerals departure from the Kelveros Cluster, both nations have been able to calm past tensions. The Asinican Republic, along with every other human nation has been preparing for a war with the Unified Human Compact, which came to occur in 819. Category:Index Category:Nation Category:Asinican Republic